Give Me My Sharpie
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: Kim has an obsession with a sharpie marker, but when kim writes something on Jacks hand, she gets jack kicked out of class. he plays a little game of sharpie-less torcher with kim and her sharpie. KICK
1. Chapter 1

**Idea purley based on Sarah serena rose's storie - Love, writen in ink. a danny phantom fic.**

**i literally just wrote this so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Kim, i'm pretty sure Skin cancer comes from people drawing on themselves." Jack whispered to kim as she drew little doodle on her arms without the math teacher noticing.<p>

Kim had met the sharpie marker.

In fact, jack himself had introduced them. Jack kept on forgetting his friday schedule so he wrote it on his arm with a sharpie. Kim had noticed it and became obsessed with the feeling of the soft point against her skin, never having to carrie a piece of paper with you. Kim had decided that a sharpie was the worlds best creation.

Well that and high top converse- that she could draw all over with that same black sharpie marker.

"Non- Toxic Jack." she said like it was obvious as she started doodling the word Wasabi on her arm in big bold letters.

"Shoot!" She hissed as she ran out of room to draw on her arm. Jack chuckled.

"Oh, well, no more sharpie for kimmy." He smiled again. She took his hand and pressed the marker to it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. she pulled the marker from his skin to let him read the black letters she left behind.

_I'm terrified of clowns and blue cheese._

" NO! i'm not!" Jack yelled. It's true jack got over his fear of clowns and was never afraid of blue cheese, but the smell of it was nauseating.

The teacher, Mrs. Palmer , looked at him after his outburst.

"You are not what Jack?"

"King of the world?" He offered sarcastically.

"Jack, gather your things and leave my class." Mrs. Palmer told him."You do this everyday and I'm sick of this!"

Jack, not one to care about missing class, started to pack up all the books sprawled along the desk he shared with the kim.

Kim's body shook with laughter.

Well, it did, until a certain blackbelt took the Sharpie she was using out from her hands.

"Hey!" She hissed. He smirked, put it in his pocket and left the room.

Kim quickly ran after him grabbing the bathroom pass on her way out.

"Give it back!" She threatened.

"Give what back?" Jack pretended to be oblivious and continued to walk. she stepped infront of him and put her hand up in a signal for him to stop. he did.

She put her hand out for the marker. Jack looked at it like her hand was a foreign object. then, he gave a devious smile before smacking her hand like a high five.

"Give it back jack." She threatened.

"You know." he said walking in a circle around her. " its hard to take you seriously with little hearts on your arm. Are they for me?_**Because you love me kim?**_" JAck asked cockily.

Kim let her hair fall in front of her face to hide the faint blush that had risen by that comment.

"You wish." she said spinning around to keep his gaze.

"So um, what was it you wanted?"

"My sharpie. give. it. now." She said each word carefully to emphasize that she was serious.

"You mean this one?" Jack asked pulling to out of his back pocket.

"How'd you know?" she said sarcastically.

"It's the only sharpie i have." he answered the question like it wasn't rhetorical.

"Give. me. my. Sharpie." Kim said making a grab for it. Jack did two flips backwards, also know as two flips farther from kim.

"No." Jack said indifferently. "It's mine now, you will get it back tomorrow. at math class." He said. he flipped the pen as easily as flipping his bow staff and put it in his pocket before walking out of the school building.

Kim Frowned and made her way back to math.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack had slowly walked into the Math class room mentally prepared for what he was about to do.<p>

On the otherhand, kim burst threw the door yelling.

"JACK!" She yelled running towards him.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" She said in a rushed tone. He took the Sharpie from his bag and handed it to her. but, before she could take the hostage, jack pulled it away.

"Not so fast." he said. Kim groaned.

"Now what?"

"You wrote on me, now i return the favor."

"You called me kimmy!" Kim defended herself.

"You got my kicked out of class!" he fought back.

"You took my sharpie!"

"You wrote I'm afraid of clowns and blue cheese on my hand." He reminded her. Kim chuckled.

"I know, it was hilarious!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Kim, meet my hostage Sharpie, in return for your sharpie, i want to draw on your face." Jack bargained.

"NO!" she protested.

"You want Sharpie?" he challenged.

"You know i could just get a new one for like 99 cent's, don't you?"

"sure i do. i just assumed you would want the sharpie that you already are comfortable in, witch by the way, you stole from me in the first place." Jack reminded her.

"So? i'll just break in a new one?" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Ok, do so. but when? you can't today, you have cheer practice, then dojo and by the end the mall is closed. Tomorrow? with midterms around the corner. good luck. i say, the earliest you could get one is... February 14th."

"Valentines day?" she realized.

"Yeah, that'll be the gift I'll get you when i ask you to be my Valentine." he joked.

"So, let me get this strait, i let you write on my face, you give me my sharpie." Kim said. Jack nodded yes as she though about. she grounded and sat down next to jack.

"You cant write something embarrassing or false. like, that i like you or something." Kim said with worry. jack said nodded as he opened the sharpie.

"Promise?" she said.

"Promise." jack answered. Kim felt comforted at that knowing how jack hates breaking the Wasabi code. Jack pulled Kim's face closer and pressed the sharpie to her cheek.

It was killing kim not knowing what jack was drawing or writing. she tried to figure it out but somehow she ended it up with the word- shampoo. which, by the made made her more nervous.

Jack and Kim were so concentrated in their work and thoughts that the hadn't noticed that Mrs. butenshy had already started class.

"Jack, kim. if you two cant listen, you two don't deserve my services. leave, and come back when you are ready to learn!" she yelled and hit the desk with a ruler. they quickly retreated from the room though jack wasn't yet finished with his word of art.

"Jack are you almost done?"

"one sec." he replied hastily. about 3 seconds later he removed his hand and the sharpie from her face.

"Done." he declared proudly. 'uh oh' was all Kim could think of.

Kim ran to her locker and started putting in the code.

"Jack, idon't understand what this gained you. Why did you want to write on my face?"

she opened her locker and looked in the mirror and in there, inlayed the answer.

Written across her cheek in the same sharpie that had began this-hole charade begain, Jack had written in bold letters:

** Kim, Because i love you.**

** -Jack.**

* * *

><p><em>Review<em>

_Check out more Kickin' it stories on my Profile- :)_

_-Taylor_

_Like my Facebook fan page- KickinTaylor_


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry 4 authors note._**

**_I MADE A FANPAGE ON FACEBOOK BC I WANNA C IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKES THE THINGS I RITE SO PLZ- LIKE IT_**

**_ITS UNDER _**

**_KickinTaylor_**

**_OR GO TO:_**

**_face-_****_book_**

**_.com/Kickintaylor13_**

**_PLZ LIKE IT SORRY ;P_**


	3. Chapter 3

New kickin' it Fic

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

After being forced to choose his troops over his twin sister, jack promises himself no more joking around, no more games and no more excuses- that's before he fell in love with the blonde. JXK - Warning, Rated T but its more like T Plus Also, Please, please, please review


End file.
